This invention relates to a cooling pillow with heat dissipator and more particularly to a cooling pillow construction wherein its heat dissipator serves to maintain the pillow at a pleasant or fixed temperature when receiving heat from the user's head resting on the pillow.
In the past, various types of pillows were utilized which were stuffed with cotton, green bean shells and other stuffing materials. Also in the past, there existed inflatable plastic envelopes in the shape of pillows. These prior pillows were generally air-tight and did not include heat releasing or dissipating devices, so that when in use, these prior pillows stored heat, resulting in higher temperatures which made the user uncomfortable and interfered with sound sleep at night, particularly in the summer.
It is well recognized that the brain is an element of the human body of the utmost importance. In order to keep the mind and body in good balance, the brain should be kept at a comfortable temperature,. This is particularly true in the present era where competition exists in connection with all activities. It is clear that the brain should be in a comfortable ambient. Otherwise, under adverse conditions continued for an extended period of time, the brain may be subject to many types of diseases with the resulting lowering of the general health of people.